


假期的正确使用方法

by QBei



Category: FOG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QBei/pseuds/QBei
Summary: PWP，102章代驾，上车的姐妹们去老福特补个票嘛QAQ
Relationships: 余邃 时洛 - Relationship, 鱼食
Comments: 1
Kudos: 378





	假期的正确使用方法

【余邃同时洛十指相扣，低声道，“再说我也有信心……就是没醉，也能让你像醉了一样乖。”

余邃拉着时洛的手探到自己运动裤口袋里，问，“我兜里有什么？”

时洛将余邃裤子口袋里的东西拿出来，脸红的要滴血了。

“东西一星期前已经买好了，假期是一个月前就准备好的。”余邃低头在时洛唇上亲了下，低声道，“三天呢，不急，慢慢来……”】

余邃说着不急，就真的没有一丝急躁的样子，他揽着时洛的腰靠近自己，在时洛的唇上落下轻柔的吻。

这个吻甚至比平时的还要温柔，余邃漫不经心地一下下舔蹭着，把那两片干燥温热的唇瓣吸吮的又湿又红，却又不着急更加深入。时洛被他蜻蜓点水似的吻吊得不上不下，身体里的欲望又被燎成一片蔓延开来，他不明白自己是怎么了，一碰到余邃的身体就急躁的像个刚进入青春期的少年，渴望着更多，怎么都不够。

时洛攀在余邃肩上，手绕在他颈后将两人的距离拉得更近，在接吻的空隙中断断续续道：“余邃……哥，哥……”

余邃停下来，低声问他怎么了。

时洛想要更多，却又羞于开口，只能红着脸支支吾吾的看着余邃。

余邃的手顺着时洛的睡衣衣摆滑进去，微凉干燥的触感让时洛忍不住轻颤，他软着身子靠向余邃，两人头抵着头，呼出的热气纠缠在一起。余邃就贴着时洛的嘴说话，一张一合间蹭动着他的唇瓣，手捏着他的腰侧步步紧逼，“想要什么，说出来，哥都给你。”

时洛快被逼疯了，他什么都想要，想要余邃更深入的亲吻，舌头伸进来，唾液和唾液、呼吸和呼吸不分彼此，想要余邃多摸摸自己，也想要摸余邃，摸他身体的每一寸，想要他进入自己，用力地、深入地，最好再也不出去……

“想要……”时洛想要的太多了，迷乱之间他竟一时不知道自己提了什么什么要求。

直到听到余邃的轻笑声他才回过神来。

“就想摸摸我？”余邃掀开衣服，叼住下摆大方道，“看好哪块地方了，随便你摸。”

结实的胸膛、劲瘦的腰、精壮的腹肌就这样毫无保留地展示在时洛眼前。

时洛不受控制地把手贴上去，略高的体温让他手指轻颤，明明是自己在别人身上作乱，时洛心跳得却像是被人爱抚了一般狂乱，他越摸脸越红，呼吸越热，余邃的腹肌硬邦邦的让他爱不释手，这样的肌肉应该会很有力量，能让自己很舒服才对……

意识到自己的想法多么下流，时洛的手猛然停住，整个人都红透了。

“想什么呢？”余邃看他出神，啧了一声，“摸够了？”

时洛抬眼看过去，那人表面风平浪静，完全不像刚被胡乱摸了一通的样子，和羞耻又紧张的自己形成了鲜明对比。

时洛突然就气不过，好像一直以来急躁着予取予求的只有自己。

难道余邃就一点不着急，一点不想要吗？他怎么就这么能忍，到这种时候还是一副游刃有余的模样？

时洛知道自己矫情病又犯了，他瘪着嘴在余邃腹肌上又乱摸了一把，闷着声问：“你……你怎么连点反应都没有？”

余邃被他问得愣了一下。

“你……怎么还磨磨蹭蹭的……”时洛尽量也摆出一副有余的样子，强忍着害羞和余邃对视，哑声问，“你就不着急……就、就不想快点睡我吗？”

余邃快被他气笑了，拉着时洛的手一路往下贴到他胯间，声音一下就沉下来：“你自己摸，我着不着急？”  
  
余邃胯下那根带着热度跳动着，隔着布料直挺挺地戳在时洛的手心，灼烧着他的理智，时洛像是被烫到了，下意识地就要抽回手，却被强硬地按住不许他躲开，余邃问他，“知道了？”  
  
“知道了……”时洛再也装不出样子，发出的声音都打着颤。  
  
“我不着急？怎么会有这种想法的，是不是我平时对你太好了？”余邃不肯放过他，扣着时洛的身子往前顶，将两个人同样炽热的欲望贴在一起磨蹭，咬着时洛红透的耳朵往里吹气，“我想睡你的时间比你早得多，计划了这么久只是想让你准备好，第一次总得留个好印象吧？知道我以前帮你解决完要冲多久冷水，自己撸几次才能毫无杂念躺你身边睡着吗？知道……”  
  
时洛受不了地推开余邃，用手捂住他的嘴：“别说了，知道了，知道了……”  
  
余邃伸出舌头在他手心舔了舔，又激得时洛猛地抽回手。  
  
“洛洛。”余邃沉着眸子叫他，手指在他唇上摩挲，“给了你这么长时间，该准备好了吧，明白我接下来要怎么对你了吗？”  
  
时洛本来想说早准备好了，他有多着急难道还不够明显吗，可一对上余邃的目光他又一个字都说不出口。那双眼里饱含着欲念，又被狠狠压住，像覆盖在火山灰下的岩浆，只需破开一个小口，就能将一切烫到融化。  
  
而时洛决定跳进这团欲火里。  
  
他扑到余邃身上，因为太过急躁甚至用牙齿磕到了余邃的下巴，他没管这些，痛感让他更加兴奋，他急切的亲吻着余邃的嘴，撬开他的唇瓣，生涩地探入舌尖和他纠缠。来不及吞咽的口涎挂在他的嘴角，顺着下巴流的湿漉漉一片，时洛拉着余邃的手给他擦掉，也学着他之前的样子，小猫似的探出一截舌头在他掌心舔过，坦诚地勾引着余邃失控。  
  
余邃眼睛都被他撩红了，哑着声发出警告：“别乱舔。”  
  
“不。”时洛硬邦邦地回应他，湿润的吻滑过余邃的喉结一路向下，他把余邃的衣服推搡上去，不知危险的舔吻着他的腹肌，听着余邃愈发沉重急促的呼吸，时洛有些开心的炫耀道，“我准备了好久……哥，我什么都会，我学了很多……”   
  
时洛说完蹲到地上，他的脸对着余邃胯间，深呼吸了一会儿，然后双手扶着余邃结实的大腿，张开嘴隔着布料舔了舔他热涨的下身。  
  
余邃的手几乎是一瞬间就按上了时洛的后脑勺，喉间滚出一声叹息。这种反应让时洛备受鼓励，他回想着片子里那些令他一代入就面红耳赤的画面，装出一副熟练的模样，用牙齿将余邃系的松垮的裤带解开，叼住那层薄薄的睡裤布料，连同余邃的内裤一起放肆地咬了下来。  
  
那根早就硬到饱胀的阴茎直直弹出来，蹭着他的脸留下一串粘稠的水痕，余邃的气味带着热度直冲时洛的鼻腔，让他的腿一下就又酥又麻，要稳稳地扶着余邃才能蹲好。  
  
时洛这时才对余邃胯下那根凶器有了直观的认识。  
  
这么近的距离看，那根阴茎更显得粗长笔直，滚烫骇人，时洛是真的打了退堂鼓，咽了咽口水梗着脖子往后缩。  
  
他的目光在余邃的脸和胯间飘忽不定，实在是想不明白这么俊秀的脸怎么能长出这样的东西来啊……  
  
余邃看出时洛在强撑着，摸摸他的头发安慰道：“没事，不用勉强……”  
  
余邃话音未落，阴茎顶端就被时洛温暖柔软的口腔包裹住了，突如其来的快感让他没能控制住自己，手上失了力扯住了时洛的头发。  
  
时洛发出一声闷哼，他给余邃从下到上来回舔了几次，又用上唇包裹住牙齿，小心又卖力地吞吐起来。余邃简直要被逼疯了，他的手一开始搭在时洛肩上，现在转移到下巴，捏开那张嘴又往里进了几分，他的阴茎在时洛又热又软的嘴里膨胀，擦着舌面来回蹭动，顶端快要戳到时洛喉头的软肉。偏偏时洛还不知危险地吸他，引得余邃更加失控地挺腰。  
  
时洛觉得自己快要窒息了，他的口水流的乱七八糟，呜咽着推搡余邃，把嘴里的阴茎吐了出来。  
  
“太大了，别进那么深……”他断断续续的喘息着，眼睛湿漉漉的看着余邃抱怨，“嘴都酸了，你怎么还不射？”  
  
余邃忍无可忍把时洛从地上捞起来，压着人倒在床上的动作实在称不上温柔，他把膝盖挤进去，强迫时洛分开双腿，撕开安全套给自己套上，问，“故意的？从哪学的？”  
  
“就、片子里……”时洛被他吓了一跳，看余邃好像不太满意似的，有些泄气地迟疑道，“我没做好吗……不舒服？”   
  
“做的很好。”余邃叹了口气，时洛简直乖的让他心尖发疼，他在时洛身上落下细密的吻，“很舒服，舒服的我快射了。”   
  
时洛被他亲得舒服极了，身子轻颤，迷迷糊糊的问，“那你怎么不射？”  
  
余邃不知道什么时候淋了一手润滑剂，往时洛股间的穴口里探进一个指节，“得射在这里面才行。”  
  
异物的侵入让时洛的身体一瞬间紧绷，他攀在余邃肩上的手用力收紧，留下一道红痕。  
  
“放松，洛洛。”余邃俯下身不停地亲他，安慰他，“别怕，我慢慢来，不会让你疼的。”   
  
时洛也想让余邃快点进来，他甚至还要更着急，强迫自己调整着呼吸配合着余邃，感受着余邃在他体内的动作，压着嗓子发出破碎的呻吟。  
  
余邃怕他疼，润滑剂用的很多，等到三指伸进去扩张的时候已经能听到粘腻的水声。   
  
时洛不知道是自己压抑的呻吟还是身下的水声更令他羞耻，他整个身体都烧红了，偏过头不敢看余邃，只能用膝盖蹭着他催促：“别弄了，我不疼……快点，快进来。”  
  
余邃扶着阴茎进入的时候，时洛连叫都叫不出来了。疼是真的疼，但比起痛感更多的是饱胀，他闭着眼感受着余邃缓慢的劈开他的身体，挤压他的穴道，那根东西粗大、滚烫，埋在他体内，时洛甚至荒唐地想到自己的内部都要成了余邃的形状。  
  
余邃就这样进来了，但时洛仍觉得不满足，他的腿紧紧盘在余邃腰上，带着鼻音催促他：“哈啊……快点，再深点……”  
  
余邃被他叫的头皮发麻，时洛的声音又乖又甜，直白坦诚，溢出的鼻音像是不自觉地撒娇。余邃再也忍不了了，死死按住时洛的胯骨挺腰，一下一下把时洛的呻吟撞碎。  
  
“啊、啊……哥，哥……太快了……”  
  
“慢点，哈啊……受不了……”  
  
“宝贝，好紧……”余邃一插进去，时洛的穴道就讨好的包裹着他，余邃在这令他不能自已的快感中沉着腰又深又快的顶弄，逼得时洛再也忍不住，跟随他的节奏叫出声。   
  
时洛这才知道自己打开了什么了不得的开关，湿着眼睛求饶已经来不及了，余邃根本不肯放过他，一下一下往他的敏感点撞，擦过他的前列腺，让他崩溃着摇着头，一张嘴全是甜腻的呻吟。时洛整个身体都被操软了，搂都搂不住余邃，只能在爽到快要崩溃的时候咬住余邃的肩膀，断断续续的呜咽。  
  
“操慢点……啊！太深了……要被你操死了……”  
  
“别顶那……好舒服，哈啊……啊！”  
  
时洛不知道自己叫了些什么，直觉告诉他是些很羞耻的话，他磨蹭着床单，徒劳的想缓解一下这快要把他溺毙的快感，他在余邃给他的极乐中浮浮沉沉，崩溃地想着完了、全完了。  
  
余邃就连操他都让他食髓知味，幸福地发疯，满足到发狂。  
  
和余邃上过床、谈过恋爱，他怎么还可能有余力去再爱别人。  
  
他一遍一遍叫着余邃的名字，用这种直白又笨拙的方法表达自己过剩的爱。  
  
“余邃……余邃……”  
  
“洛洛，宝贝……”时洛每叫一次，余邃就亲吻他，安抚他，更深更狠地耸动着下身，填满身体的间隙，填补时间的空白，他回应着，“我在，我就在这……”  
  
两个人几乎是一同射了出来。时洛用力勾着余邃的腰，让余邃射在了最里面，尽管隔着套子，他仍然感觉到被填满，而自己的精液则乱七八糟地射了余邃一身，胸膛上、腹肌上，羞耻得让他不敢看。  
  
时洛经过一轮就累得要命，但余邃随便一撩拨他就没出息的又来了感觉，被按着从后面塌着腰翘高屁股又做了一轮，做到最后时洛嗓子都叫哑了，好哥哥好队长的叫了一通，带着哭音求余邃才停了下来。  
  
余邃给时洛擦洗的时候，时洛已经累得睡着了。  
  
第二天一早，时洛腰酸背痛的睁开眼，摸出手机看时间，才不到九点，他有些无语的回想上一次假期这么早就醒是什么时候。他挣扎了一会儿，准备掀开被子下床，才后知后觉自己被一双臂膀牢牢地搂在怀里。  
  
靠……真的做了，还做了两次……  
  
昨晚的一幕幕让时洛烧红了脸，他简直羞耻得想要打滚，却被一双手搂得更紧，声音喑哑着警告他：“别乱动了……”  
  
时洛吃了教训，一下就乖乖的定住。  
  
余邃从后面亲着他的头发，又亲亲他的脖颈，在还没消下去的红痕上又添上新的，一边亲一边问他：“难受吗？”  
  
“还、还行……”时洛被他亲得一激灵，感受着嵌在自己股缝间又硬热起来的坚挺崩溃了，“余邃！你是公狗吗！够了吧！”  
  
时洛又气又羞：“说好的三天呢，慢慢来，你急什么……”  
  
余邃轻轻笑起来，把时洛转向自己，不要脸道：“就剩两天了，不能慢，得急。” 

FIN.


End file.
